


Tit for Tat

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

After a long night out with your family, during which time you couldn’t wait to get home and fuck your boyfriend’s brains out, you were finally home and Spencer had pinned you against the wall. “Oh fuck,” you laughed, loving the need in his eyes. You definitely weren’t going to make it to the bedroom. “Right here. Fuck me right here.”

Thankfully, you were wearing a skirt, so when Spencer lifted you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, you moved you panties aside for easy access. There was no time for pretenses right now. 

Hastily, you reached between you to undo his belt so his pants would drop to the floor. You licked up the length of his jaw and then took his mouth in yours, exploring his mouth with your tongue. After so much time together, it wasn’t so much exploring as it was dancing - your tongues and lips knowing the moves the other would make. Within seconds, he had sheathed himself inside you, starting to thrust and pinning your waist between him and the wall. Reaching down, you grabbed at his ass, coaxing him on as he moved in and out of you over and over again, the force smacking your bottom half into the wall. When you bit gently down on his earlobe, you had no idea how close he was, sending him over the edge.

“Oh, god,” he groaned, stopping from the force of his release. You were breathing heavily, not having reached the peak yourself as he rested his head against yours. “I’m so sorry,” he breathed, still shaking.

“It’s okay, Spence,” you whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck as you tightened your grip on his waist. “It happens sometimes.”

“Probably the champagne I had earlier,” he replied, “but it’s still embarrassing.” Without dislodging you from his waist, he walked you inside, placing you on the bed and divesting you of the rest of your clothes. “I’m gonna make it up to you.”

“Spence,” you breathed, reveling in the feel of his breath over your sex, “We’ve been dating for nearly two years. Sex doesn’t have to be tit for tat, so to speak.”

“I know, but I want to.” He jutted his tongue out, pressing it gently on your clit.

“Mmmmm,” you breathed. “I can promise you this won’t be that long.”

He kissed you there, laughing as he spoke. “Then we’ll be even.”

You snorted and then gasped as he returned his mouth to you. Slow licks and grazing of teeth sent you into another world where nothing else mattered but the feel of his lips on you. It had taken you so long to open up to oral sex; you were always embarrassed, but Spencer seemed to love it, and he excelled at it.

While he started with subtle licks, soft kisses and the occasional gentle touch, he always escalated to more desperate movements. You wanted those desperate movements now. Releasing your hand from the headboard of the bed, you traveled down to Spencer’s hair, pushing his head into you as you rolled your hips underneath him. “Please...” you breathed. “Please, f-fing...”

“Please what?” he moaned against your leg.

“Fingers,” you managed to say. “Add fingers.”

He did as you asked, inserting his first two fingers into your slick heat as he licked at the excess. “I never want to waste a drop,” he said, knowing that things like that got you even hotter and more desperate for him. 

Slowly, he moved his fingers inside you while the movements of his tongue became faster, bringing you back to the brink for the second time in about five minutes. Again, your hips rolled of their own volition, forcing you to arch your back off the bed. 

He knew exactly what you needed. Your walls began to constrict around his fingers and just as they did, he gently sucked at your clit. The slight pressure sending a shockwave through you. “Oh, fuck, me.”

“Glad I could be of service,” he laughed.

“You didn’t need to do that,” you said, reiterating your statement from earlier - though you were grateful.

“I wanted to,” he said. “It’s not everyday you come faster than a 13-year-old boy discovering masturbating for the first time.”

You chuckled into his neck, nearly losing your breath from the imagery. “One, just know for the future that we don’t always have to come. Two, thank you. And three, I’m pretty sure 13-year-olds lose it much quicker than you did.”


End file.
